Divided Paths
by lepomme
Summary: sequel to Burden of the Heart: The stage is set, the pieces in place, and a world already standing on the edge of obliteration is plunged into deeper chaos. Contains original characters.
1. Chapter 1: Passing

Divided Paths

And the sequel has arrived for those that have waited in dread or anticipation. I can assure you that this one is longer then Burden of the Heart since more is going on. New allies join the fray, new foes appear, and a lot of terrible drama awaits everyone.

Chapter 1: Passing

The storm was closing in faster over Nagrand. The sky was electrified with energy and the old broken one knew it was going to be a wild storm. Orlon stood leaning on his staff in worn travel clothes, moving along the road with haste in mind but held back by the creak in his bones.

Behind him Taynia labored on her stomach swollen even more then when they had first met at the World's End Tavern. Her tale was one of confusion, love, and there was no doubt betrayal. Orlon pitied her and befriended her. Then he had come out of his retired living to travel along with her. He didn't know why but something seemed to be calling him to walk this path.

She claimed she was pregnant with the child of a death knight. Something of a hard story to swallow. Orlon had seen forsaken and even a few of the shadowy knights of the Ebon Blade in Outlands. All were dead and cold with not a spark of life in them. Taynia herself couldn't attest to this fact. No doubt she wanted the child to be her lover's. The truth was that the father was no doubt someone else but her story was filled with holes and important pieces hadn't yet fallen into place.

From how her story had become frantic, rash, and lost in ambiguity around the time she left her lover, and to the point she has arrived in Outlands was what could've happened. She didn'twant to remember it clearly. Or perhaps the death knight was the father and there was ambiguity in how the Lich King had constructed and imagined his harbingers of death. Even more you couldn't always reject the fact that the light itself might've had something to do in the bizarre conception if her story was to be entirely trusted.

Whatever the case, whatever the story, whoever the father, the fact remained she was with child. She was pregnant and wanted her fairytale ending. She was lost and Orlon felt that in a way he was meant to have been in that tavern and meant to help guide her back to a more sane state of mind and help to heal whatever scars she had yet to confess.

Taynia leaned against a tree wheezing a hand on her stomach, "Orlon ...can we rest? This child...it isn't going to wait for Telaar," She said wincing in pain again.

Orlon looked at her frowning in worry moving to her side to offer his old body and staff as support, "It is a long way to go. Keep moving child and we should come upon a camp or the like. Hopefully,"

Thunder rumbled overhead and he felt a sense of urgency again. It would do no good to try and bring a child into the world in the middle of a downpour. Shelter had to be found soon. Orlon and Taynia plodded along cresting the hill slowly as the first big drops of rain began to splatter onto the sun backed dirt of the path, "By the light, the rain couldn't wait just a bit more?" Orlon mumbled looking up worriedly.

Taynia gave another wince and nearly doubled over holding her heaving stomach, "It can't wait Orlon, the pains...oh..." she whimpered eyes closed.

The broken one looked to her worriedly and supported her against him more before looking up desperately searching the horizon for anything. There. A glimmer of purple light against the darkened sky and the arches of ethereal structures. It was no doubt Aeris Landing. The broken one personally had never truly liked the shifty ethereals but at the moment, he didn't care. Their camp was in eyesight. They could make it and beseech them for help.

"Come Taynia. There is shelter just over on that ridge. We can make it. It will be better to give birth there," Orlon urged helping her along although his bones protested. He was getting too old to be hoisting people around. But he pulled up whatever youthful energy still remained in him to push ahead. He had to. He was holding two lives in his hands...

"Light give me strength," he said through gritted teeth as the sky opened up and let loose its tempest.

…...

Gezhe was highly displeased with the weather. Highly displeased. No doubt it would mire operations and lead to a five percent decrease in profit. The technology of Aeris Landing sheltered them from the rain keeping the tools and gems dry. Idly the ethereal watched the rain drip over the shield and listened as the runner babbled about facts he had already predicted.

"Diamonds have risen sir and rubies are in high demand but veldarite still hasn't recovered," The runner said crisply.

"Yes, yes, nothing useful for me here. I said to bring information I could use!" Gezhe snapped irritably.

The runner straightened up and seemed to be a bit miffed, "I see sir...well your brother still wants those holocubes you borrowed as well or else he is going to come here and take them himself,"

"Bah, like he has the backbone for that," the ethereal trader grumbled waving a hand.

A peal of thundered echoed overhead and lighting flashed through the sky giving the whole land a wild look. Then a cry was hear at the path and he turned as a old muddy broken one with a whimpering crying woman leaning heavily against him stumbled in out of the rain. The ethereal straightened up in alarm as well as many of the workers of Aeris Landing.

The broken one looked up panting, "She is giving birth! Quick we need your help!"

The old broken one's voice was like lightning and Gezhe turned pushing the runner out of the way, "Paulsta'ats! Get bedding ready! Shadrek! Get over her, you said you did this once!"

The latter of the two rubbed the back of his head, "I watched it happen once when I was at Telaar organizing to make it so I could poach the eleks,"

"Still it is something! Get moving!" Gezhe snapped before moving to the woman.

The broken one allowed the ethereal to take her up and gave a grateful smile, "Thank you. I'll make sure to cover you for the loses. I know your kind don't like to lose profit,"

"Please. This storm is loss of prophet," Gezhe said smoothly, "We aren't completely heartless when dealing with a woman giving birth, old timer!"

Orlon only nodded wearily taking a seat on a box not caring what was in it or if he was even allowed to sit on it. He was tired. Taynia was crying out as the three ethereals were gathered around trying to figure out the general idea of what Shadrek was trying to explain. The runner was dancing on his toes behind Gezhe, "I could go get a healer sir. Sir? Hello?"

"Yes yes! Go now and hurry would you?" Gezhe finally snapped, "and while you are at it tell my brother I'll get those holocubes to him tomorrow or the day after tomorrow...I'm too busy now!"

The runner turned and was quick back through the portal. Quickly the trader turned to the other two ethereals and leaned over, "So...what next Shadrek! Is she suppose to be screaming this much in pain!"

"Uh...yeah! That is normal uh...contractions! She should be going into labor now," Shadrek said looking at the other two, "It probably isn't that hard we just have to pull the baby out right?"

"You fools! You might hurt the human if you do that!" Gezhe snapped angrily.

The old mage groaned and got to his feet pushing past the ethereals to kneel down next to Taynia. To think that the ethereals had such great technology yet when it came to the most basic aspect of life, they were completely bamboozled, "Here, I'll handle it. Just assist me until whatever help you sent for comes. Hopefully it will be someone who knows how to deliver a child," Orlon said gruffly.

Shadrek gave a shrug to Gezhe who rubbed the back of his head, "Well...I don't know if anyone in the Consortium probably knows how to..."

Orlon bit back a groan and sent a silent prayer that more bad news wasn't going to pile up. Taynia panted, eyes closed as she desperately held onto Orlon's hand, "Orlon ...this baby...its..."

The broken one held her hand trying his best to comfort her although he was at a loss himself of what to do. He only knew the basic outline of what he had to attempt to do if help didn't arrived soon. The portal flashed and Gezhe turned quickly, "about time! This lady is about- my Nexus-Prince!"

Gezhe dropped a hasty bow and the other two ethereals followed suit as the powerful figure of Nexus-Prince Haramad stepped through the gate. The Nexus-Prince lifted a hand with a slight chuckle, shaking his head, "No time for pleasantries this day Gezhe. I heard that there was a woman in labor?'

Taynia lets out a loud cry of pain her hands on her stomach. The broken mage nodded quickly looking up at the Nexus-Prince, "Yes uh...is a healer coming...?"

Haramad gave a laugh shaking his head, waving his hand slightly, "Oh no need for that. I've come her in person to make sure it is done right. Don't worry! I've done this before,"

In all honesty, it seemed odd that of all people it would be the nexus-Prince himself that was about to be the doctor. Orlon gave an unconvinced look at the enigmatic leader of the Consortium pushed up his sleeves lightly, looking almost cheery. It almost seemed like he was just going to sit down to polish some gems rather than to play doctor and deliver a baby. That and the fact that he highly doubted a trade-prince would risk coming out so openly. Something was not right.

"Now, let us get down to business yes?" Haramad said in an airy, unconcerned tone.

The next hours passed by with the storm raging and eventually growling off leaving a mist on the land. Black clouds still hung in the air as dawn slowly began to creep up. Orlon sat against a few crate, in a half doze, weary from the journey. The broken one mage could only attest that he was getting far too old for such crazy adventures and excitement. Next to him, Gezhe sat picking at his robes nervously, "You know it isn't often the Nexus-Prince comes out. Dangerous and all for him. Wonder why he came?"

Orlon gave a shrug, "Don't know much about ethereals let alone your prince," he said as the noise within the tent settled down and he briefly wondered if everything was going well.

The cry of a baby finally filled the air and it seemed like a weight had lifted off Orlon's shoulders. He let out a sigh slowly getting to his feet, leaning on his staff, "Sounds though like your Nexus-Prince knew what he was doing!"

Haramad stepped out of the tent cleaning his hands of the blood on them from the birth, his shoulders slumped a bit in weariness but his whole being seemed aglow. He paused to give a slight nod to the Broken One and Gezhe, "She and the baby are alright. It is a healthy baby boy...my word though! She was a real warrior pushing through this,"

The Nexus-Prince chuckled lightly as he tossed the cloth to the side, "Forgive me for wanting to handle this affair, but it always intrigues me to see mortals, how do you say it, preform the miracle of life,"

"Uh huh...well in any case we owe you our thanks, " Orlon said with a bow.

Haramad chuckled glancing at the tent, "I'm pleased with how things have turned out. She is a delightful woman...She named the boy Alexandros Haramad Fieldstron. Hopefully his middle name sends him plenty of riches and no assassins!" the nexus-Prince let out a laugh shaking his head.

He paused with a few chuckles still echoing in the air, "Well, you can see her now but she is tired. The dear will need some rest. Tell me, what are you plans now?"

Orlon shook his head getting to his feet, "Honesty I cannot tell you Nexus-Prince Haramad. No doubt we will continue with our adventuring to earn a few coins. She has considered traveling to Azeroth again,"

For a moment Haramad paused a hand rising to his chin, "Hmm...you don't say, "one could almost see the cogs turning in the Nexus-Prince's mind as he mulled something over, "I see...Gezhe, I need to speak with you quickly before I depart,"

The Broken one watched as Gezhe hastily followed Nexus-Prince towards the transporter before turning to step into the tent. Another ethereal was cleaning up the mess from the birth. Taynia lay back in rich pillows that had been gathered up from all sorts of odd places in the camp to make the new mother comfortable. She looked pale and drained but a happy tired smile was curling her lips. Orlon step closer and crouched next to her, "I heard the good news," he began looking down at the infant, "A healthy baby boy, Alexandros Haramad Fieldstron,"

Taynia gave a tired smile as she reached a hand to caressed the newborns face lightly, "Yes...named for his grandfather first. Then to thank Haramad, he takes the Nexus-Prince's name as his middle one. Then he gains my own family name,"

"And not the fathers...?" Orlon said cautiosly. He didn't want to bring up his doubts about the true parentage of the boy she held. There was nothing unusual about him. Just a normal baby like any other baby. The skin wasn't pale and had a pink and perfect flush. Taynia only held the infant close smiling lthough there was a sad tinge to it, "I doubt...I doubt his father would...would accept a child,"

Orlon only nodded accepting her tired answer. Briefly he wondered why she did not name the boy for her own father rather then the man who was the the assumed father of her child. Taynia only gave a small joyful smile.

It was a smile the broken one had never seen on her face. He put his hand on her shoulder and gave a smile of his own in return, "I'll watch over young Alexandros, Taynia. Get some rest. You deserve it child,"

She gave a nodded as she handed over the tiny newborn, sleep already heavy on her eyelids, "Thank you Orlon...where would I be without you?"

Orlon chuckled and sat back cradling the infant gently, "Who knows," he said with a smile, "Sleep now Taynia,"

She nodded weakly giving a yawn as she let her weariness catch up with her. The young priestess sunk back into the pillows, quickly falling asleep. Orlon yawned feeling sleep pricking at the corner of his eyes now as well. The tired old mage felt like taking a long nap himself. The infant slept quietly in his arms but he knew eventually the babe would be awake with cries of want. The broken one chuckled lightly and leaned back getting comfortable, "Well, for now I think we all...could use a rest," he said.

He tried to keep awake but his body lost the fight and soon he was loudly snoring with the babe held securely against him, asleep in its swaddle. Outside the clouds over Nagrand finally began to dissipate allowing for the morning light to penetrate at last.

…...

"you can't be serious Nexus-Prince! I'm needed here to make sure-"

Haramad raised a hand to silence Gehze's protests, "The Aeris Landing is doing fine, Gezhe. Things are in a stagnant market honestly and we need something...new," The Nexus-Prince said, "Azeroth...we haven't taken a look at the place. I need to send a good prospector of markets to investigate discretely,"

"Then what about someone else? I'm not cut out for this kind of-" Gezhe protested again only to be silenced by Haramad for a second time.

"Now Gezhe," the Nexus-Prince began in a chiding tone, "You have been without a doubt the best at knowing how the market fluctuates and you are a skilled mage user when you try. The woman and the broken one are going to need support,"

Gezhe let out a groan, his form slumping, "I'm not cut out for travel! I'm not an adventurer. Can't I just stay here-"

"If you stay here you'll miss out on the greatest profit the Consortium may have ever obtained," interrupted Haramad again, his tone sly, "Think about it...what kind of rare metals and never before seen gems could be accumulating in Azeroth?"

The merchant paused as the thought began to work its way into his mind and touched upon his greed, "Yes...but still..."

"And if you find the market I'll make sure to give you a substantial cut and a promotion," Haramad said sinking the hook deeper into his underling.

Gezhe straightened up and all the doubts and groans were covered up by the greed that was burning in him now as he already began to count out the pay and envision himself at a cushy desk job at last, "I see...you make a very convincing argument my Nexus-Prince," he mumbled, "I would be a fool not to accept it and I am no fool,"

He gave one last sigh before giving a bow to Nexus-Prince Haramad, "Very well. I will accompany the two on their journey and when they head to Azeroth...I'll be looking around at the market and make my report back as soon as possible,"

"Excellent. I'll be waiting Gezhe...make sure not to be late. I like to get in before the competition decides to weasel its way in," Nexus-Prince Haramad said before he turned. However he paused tilting his head as if listening to something, "Oh and do make sure to take a look at Northrend in particularly...there are rumors that one of our less savory rivals, the Ethereum, are snooping about. Make sure to take a look at that as well," the trade-prince said before stepping through the portal and disappearing to wherever it was he hid from his countless enemies.

Gezhe stared at the portal as something jolted him. Something had seen off slightly with Haramad. It wasn't just the fact he had made this appearance nor that he had knowledge of childbirthing. It was also the fact the trade-prince was not one to foret details about where the Ethereum might be. Perhaps the trade-prince was a bit punch drunk today...

Letting out a sigh and wondering what he had just agreed to, Gezhe turned back towards the main camp,"My greed is going to be the death of me yet..." he groaned slightly, "This just better be worth it..."

Darion hated the Badlands. The whole land was worse then bad. It was a hellish dust bowl filled with buzzards, coyotes, and those damn black dragons. The death knight sat resting against some rocks, the bodies of slain black whelps about him. The frost steamed on their bodies. It hadn't taken much effort to put down the wretched reptiles it had just been an annoying waste of time. It was also just making his already foul mood worse.

He had been told that an alliance priestess had been seen passing through the area recently. So he took the lead, wandering the arid region, enduring the sun, the dirt and a hundred thousand biting flies. Darion wondered if being dead just seemed to attract the swarms of insects more than usual. At least he was luckier then the other undead. He didn't have to worry about the maggots being laid in his skin. The forsaken often had to deal with the issue. After a day of adventure, sitting around pulling out the fly larvae from eating putrid flesh did not appeal the death knight. Luckily, Arthas had a sort of pride in how well he preserved his death knights. Everything was in tact as far as Darion was aware. Whatever reason Arthas had for the difference in his men, he didn't ever ask. Who knew what the mad prince was up to.

Darion waved a hand to scatter the annoying insects about his head scowling down at the body. It was a priestess. A very dead one. The flies were thick and it seemed the buzzards had been picking at the body. It wasn't Taynia though. Short black hair clung to the skull which was turning grey at the roots. Closer inspection placed the priestess at a very ripe age of pass fifty. Taynia wasn't that old, barely even older than himself.

Another dead end in his search. Darion let out a low growl as he got to his feet and turned to his deathcharger. The beast was calm, not bothered by the insects. The icy cold aura of the beast froze the annoying gnats with a touch. The death knight could do the same thing but it would be a waste of power. He didn't want to be wasting runes and mana with mundane things and then be regretting it when he needed it the most.

"Another dead end, Fury..." he grumbled, "Not a hide or hair of that woman. You would think she would be easy to find what with her being prone to accidents and disaster,"

He mounted his deathcharger and pulled on the reins turning with a frown back towards the north. The trip to the Badlands had been pointless. Yet of the last months, pointless seemed to be the underlying theme of his journey across Azeroth. It was almost like she vanished off the face of the planet...

Darion sighed and kicked his mount into a gallop heading back to the more balmy lands of Loch Modan, hunched broodingly over his reins. It had been a long road. Highlord Thassarian was holding out alright although he was expressing irritation with the Banshee Queen and her political dodges. So far getting an audience with the Undercity ruler wasn't going smoothly. Darion had bluntly told Thassarian to screw the formality and just kick open Sylvanas's door and drag Koltira out. Yet Thassarian didn't. He had a bit more tact and a lot more regard for the rules...for now.

The deathcharger's hoofs cracked against the sun-baked earth sending up clouds of dust as it passed. The dry wind blew the dust about. It lay in a layer on Darion's black armor and even managed to get into every crevice in the plate as well. He swore he could even feel it in his undergarments at this point. He no doubt had piles of sand and dust in his boots now to rival the dunes of Tanaris. At least that is how it felt.

So lost was he in his thoughts, he nearly missed the glint on the horizon. He pulled his mount to a halt and squinted. Again, a glint of metal was seen and the high-pitched squeals of black dragon whelps, "hmph...seems someone else is riling up the damn lizards," he grumbled.

Soon, the death knight found himself riding quickly towards the glint hand on his sword hilt, eyes narrowed. Ever since meeting Taynia, he had felt the stirrings of some part of him he had thought long dead. An annoying part of him that was still living in the days when he was a member of the Knights of the Silver Hand. Chivalry was a stupid habit that refused to die off when he took his own life. It was handy in his past life where it was something a knight needed, not as a soul stealing wielder of death.

The swarm of black lizards were squealing and snapping about a figure who fought like a wild animal to get free. A good number of the black beasts lay dead on the ground. Out of pack of the young whelps a screeching yip was heard as a fox fought forward its orange pelt stained with blood. It snapped widly ripping out the soft throats of the dragons and nimbly dodging away from the jets of flames and flailing claws of the beasts.

One whelp turned with a wail to take another lash at the fox only to be pierced through the head by a wicked arrow. A woman arose screaming and cursing from the mob of writhing bodies, figthing up to the high ground to let loose another volley of arrows. Her armor was ripped and wounds were apparent on her body but she refused to go down. A very different scene then when he had came upon Taynia...

He pushed thoughts of the priest from mind for the moment and brought his blade forward, "Looks like you picked a bit to many targets, hunter!" He shouted before releasing a wave of deadly frost upon the whelps. They let out cries as they were afflicted quickly with the deadly cold and soon were still. The rest met their fate just as quickly under the might of Darion Mograine. Death and decay danced under the beasts as they succumbed and dropped dead. The hunter and fox stood up, both panting from the fight but the woman didn't look pleased.

She lifted a hand and dropped her hood to reveal a mostly human face tempered with elven features. A half-breed. Darion sat up eying her up as he sheathed his weapon, "your welcome," he leered, feeling his usual dark mood return.

"Didn't ask for any help," she responded curtly, "I had the situation under control, death knight,"

"Didn't look like it to me and I've seen a lot of situations in my time, half-breed," Darion said back, frowning, "So what is a hunter doing out here in the middle of no where?"

The woman glared at him slightly and flicked a lock of her dirty blond hair over her shoulder and place a hand on her hip, "I should be asking you that question death knight. Your kind have no business being anywhere beyond your grave,"

Darion chuckled darkly, "Maybe...you should watch your tongue girl. You are speaking to Darion Mograine, not just any death knight and my family is know for short tempers,"

"So you are the one time highlord of the Ebon Blade," she drawled, "Can't say I'm impressed. I'm Adoin, a lone hunter who goes where she pleases and hunts where she pleases and doesn't need the help of the walking dead,"

"I've noticed," Darion drawled, "Hopefully next time you get in a mob you can control you won't be crying to me,"

"I won't, Mograine," she sneered lightly, "I don't need help. I was doing fine harvesting bounties on these reptile loinspawns,"

The Highlord snorted, "These things worth something? I could kill them in my sleep. They are nothing but pests," he said with a frown, "Been having to deal with them and everything of this miserable land looking for someone,"

Adoin quirked an eyebrow at him as she put her bow away and knelt down to scratch behind her pet fox's ear, "I take you aren't the best of trackers if you are wandering the Badlands without a clue in the world,"

"I had a clue," Darion said, scowling, "I'm looking for a priestess but despite my description, they seem to be deaf and send me on wild murloc chases!"

"Tell me about your prey. I can make up for your lack of ability, death knight," Adoin said, "After all, I'm a master at the hunt. From the shores of Auberdine to the mountains of Tol Barad," she gave the fox one last pat getting back to her feet, "May save you some hassle,"

"Yes it might, but you forgot the fact you are a bitch," Darion drawled.

Adoin only smirked, her eyes slitting slyly, "And you are a rude bastard so I guess that makes us even then, yes?"

Darion couldn't help but give a slight chuckle at that, giving a shrug, "Perhaps," he admitted, "Maybe if you don't slow me down you could be useful in helping me track who I am after,"

"Please, you will have to keep up with me," she lifted her hand and blew a sharp whistle. A shriek filled the air as a gryphon came winging overhead, a dusky, wild gold color. It landed next to the huntress who patted its next and quickly swung onto its back," Do try to keep up. I'll meet you at Loch Modan, at Thelsamar. Best to discuss business over food and ale and I'll tell you now, my services don't come cheap and I don't have all the time in the world. So don't take too long death knight or I might just retract my offer,"

Darion rolled his eyes, "I just might take my sweet time to piss you off," he said, "but don't underestimate how fast a deathcharger of a one time Highlord can run,"

Without another word he took off, flat against the neck of his mount, urging it on to speeds no mortal horse could gallop. Adoin laughed and gave a shout kicking her gryphon into the air, her pet leaping onto the beast behind her.

The death knight only smirked a bit as the race was on. At least out of all of this he was getting away from the accursed heat and insects. Adoin was a bitch but compared to the many women he had to deal with who fell into that category, at least Adoin amused him and didn't invoke an urge to strangle her like certain banshee queens. Still...she wasn't Taynia.

"Thelsamar..." he mumbled and memories poured out of Taynia, "Where in the hell are you...?" he asked out lout.

The sun baked land of the badlands gave no answers but a driving hot wind across the surface.

Sylvanas sat back in her throne decidedly pleased. Things have been improving for the self-style queen of the Forsaken. With the help of the val'kyr their numbers were growing again. The Horde had been keeping out of her reach and slowly she was "convincing" the death knights of the horde to look to her as their master slowly but surely.

Of course, the last piece of good news was not proclaimed out loud. They still were death knights of Acherus in looks. Mentally they were under her will and nothing more than elegantly created puppets. She looked to her right smiling crookedly as Koltira Deathweaver stood rigidly waiting for her orders. He would do anything to please her despite deep down he probably wished to do nothing but kill her. Yet he could do nothing against the methods she had used to break his will again. There was no Darion Mograine or ray of light to break their shackles. Only Thassarian to deal with and his polite request to see her.

Just like she suspected, Highlord Thassarian had more the manners of the Alliance to obey the paperwork unlike his predecessor. It would be a fact she would unveil as his folly when the time came. To her left, Nathanos Blightcaller stood silently, eyes lowered in contemplation. He too was loyal and her champion, yet of late he seemed troubled by her methods. Nathanos didn't speak up and followed her orders. She chose to ignore his misgivings.

Everything was in her hands for this card game to work and the aces in her sleeves. Yet wild cards were still beyond her grasp. Darion Mograine was still alive and at a hint of trouble ,no doubt, he would come charging back. There was also the issue of Tirion Fordring catching wind of her schemes and methods and declaring her an enemy rather then a tentative ally. Also there was that dashingly blunt and uncultured human dog-king Varian Wrynn and his warmongering of late. At times she wondered if Garrosh and the King of Stormwind were working together to orchestra the war they both wanted.

She frowned slightly and glanced to Nathanos, "Has Blacklake reported any findings about what Mograine is up too?"

"No, my lady," the ranger replied curtly with a bow of his head, "I have called in a favor for him to acquire the information he needs. A hawk should arrive in a few days with news that I can report to you and Blacklake concerning whatever Mograine is hunting and why. From there, Blacklake assures he can get more information easily,"

"Hopefully and hopefully soon. Eventually those damnable knights will figure out what we are doing, " Sylvanas said with a slight frown, "Then the element of surprise will be lost,"

"Of course my lady," Nathanos responded not betraying a hint of his emotions, "I'll be sure to pass the news to Blacklake when I meet with him. He has been just as anxious for news,"

The fallen ranger-lord wasn't about to also mention how rude and snide the other forsaken had been as well concerning the speed of information, "Finding the previous highlord and gaining his trust is not something to be done easily. The man is known to distrust many," Nathanos said carefully, "My agent will report when they can,"

"This agent, are they trustworthy?" Sylvanas asked fixing him with a cold stare.

Nathanos nodded not even flinching under her gaze, "Of course. They are the ones who have been keeping us informed on Alliance movement on the outer territories. One of our best spies,"

The banshee queen gave a brief nod before looking over to Koltira, "And my dutiful consort," she said in a near purr, "What do you think of all this?"

"Meaningless," Koltira said, his face blank, "In the end only you, my love, are capable of ruling these cretins,"

The Banshee Queen chuckled reaching over to briefly stroke the side of his face, "Yes, tis a true statement, my consort!" she said with obvious contentment, "And in time, I will,"

She turned to look forward, straitening up on her throne and elegantly crossed her legs. It almost seemed that already she was wearing the adornments of a queen of a vast empire that covered the world with her grip. Sylvanas smiled.

"In time I will,"

The landscape of the Dragonblight was gripped in the thralls of winter again. The northern winds brought clouds of snow from on high covering the land in a fresh blanket of snow. The bones of the dragons, once defiled, were covered again. The touch of undeath was masked and silence once again. Yet something lingered. Something had endured in that frostbitten land.

The once mighty necropolis of Naxxramas lay on its side covered in snow and ice. The insides were gutted and empty now. It was forgotten again in the silent cold north. Forgotten by all except the banshee queen who had looted it for devices that would give her more power, more followers and the two figures who stood contemplating the fallen tomb.

"Things are different now. The call of the Lich King is all but gone...yet you choose to follow still?"

"...it is complicated why I stay. I myself am not sure of the why,"

The second speaker shifted and turned away from the ruins of the necropolis as the former continued to stare at it almost in a mournful silence.

"Zeliek, in life and death you have always been hard to understand," the other said at last.

The fallen paladin, turned horseman, smiled grimly, "It seems that my cursed existence is extended when all I wish is death. The light still has a reason to keep me here. What that reason is..."

"I only restored you because there was...enough left of you to be restored. The other horsemen were not...so lucky," the figure gave a humorless chuckle, "Yet every time we come back, we grow stronger and now..."

"What will you do now without the Lich King?" Zeliek asked crossing his arms glancing over his shoulder at his companion.

The other paused thinking for a bit, "That is the question...isn't it?" they mused out loud, "I'm as clueless to you as what to do with eternity to myself. Perhaps return to the mundane of study and learning as was the original reason for the selling of my soul to damnation. But who knows? Life and unlife are both fickle and prone to change. For now, I will be content to vanish into the cold shadows. Do what you will Zeliek,"

The death knight was silent for a while, closing his eyes, "I go where you go. If in exile it is best for us to remain, then I shall be with you. Bound to your fate in life and death. This will be the second time you've restored my unlife, I owe you again and a paladin always repays their debt,"

"It is that damnable honor which has always made you the most confusing of death knights, Zeliek," the other said with an amused tone to their voice, "Very well then. Until it is time to sound the call again to either the new Lich King or to our own cause, we retire,"

The clouds opened up and the first flakes of the fearsome storm burst forward. Soon the listless land was covered in a white curtain and the figure of Zeliek was lost to sight. The taller figure at his side remained seen for a brief moment, the cold eyes blazing before vanishing as well. The land was silent once again.

and we start out running now, don't we? New plots, new characters, and even some old ones coming back. Zeliek has always been an interesting and so he has returned even though he is probably angsting about why he is alive. Other figures to be named later. For now, they can be mysterious person who is with Zeliek in Northrend.

And poor Koltira! If you wish to support having someone punch her in the face, leave a review. All reviews will be put towards writing a fanfiction that will fulfill this wish. The more, the more epic it will be. Maybe. Can't really promise how epic it will be only that it will continue fist and face.

Darion makes a new lady friend and doesn't realize he might be a father or Taynia is the mother of some other man's child and he will have to live with the fact the love of his life jumped in bed with some other man. Either way I doubt he is going to take the news well.

As for Gezhe joining the party of Orlon and Taynia...I for one have always liked the ethereal race, especially the trade-prince. For some reason the trader black market types have always intrigued me. Thus he joins the part. Two more and they will have a raid going...unless the baby counts as a party member then they will need just one. Most likely a tank.

Anyways, enjoy the first chapter of the sequel!


	2. Interlude to the second: Doubling

Interlude

Hey everyone. I know you are waiting for this story to update, but truthfully? I cannot continue it, at least just not yet, but soon! You see, this story and Burden of the Heart are having a few...issues. Not big issues, just things are being added and edited in Burden of the Heart that will make the two story just flow better. There are aspects being written in the sequel that I feel should have been alluded to in the prequel. Thus I'm fixing a few very small errors. Also grammatical errors I catch are getting thrown out and some parts slightly reworked to sound better.

And there are a few added twists to the original that change the reading of it slightly BUT the overall story remains the same. A few characters are mentioned in conversation that are VERY important to this story, some parts have been re-worked to make more sense lore-wise, and I'm just making sure the plot holes are well filled. Thus I ask you to bare with me and enjoy this short interlude. When the next full chapter of Divided Paths is uploaded, Burden of the Heart will have been edited and reworked to the point it can continue as it must.

Thank you for your patience!

Le Pomme

This part may seem simple, short and unimportant, but it will be important to the storyline later. Trust me. I wrote this so you would have something related to the story and something important to help connect the story together and keep it believable. There are many unbelievable and what seems far fetched events going on, but rest assure, we are only getting ONE view of that situation and not the entire picture like this scene will show. I ask you at times to be suspicious of events for their 'miraculous' feel. Everything gets it time to be explained, just not all at once.

"Trade Prince Haramad! Blast, where are you!" an aggravated looking ethereal grumbled, stalking down the hall quickly, ledger in hand, "I swore I just saw him a second ago-"

"Something the matter, Jo'ral?" A voice asked from behind him.

Jo'ral nearly jumped out of his wrappings as he whirled about clutching his ledger closer to him, "eh? Eh? Oh! Trade Prince Haramad! There you are! Where have you been? You didn't go to the other side again...did you?"

"Of course not. I'm not foolish," Haramad replied with a wave of his hand, "I was merely watching my doppelganger. Wanted to see if its performance was flawless enough to fool my own subordinates! I am not an easy man to mimic after all,"

"Your...doppelganger?" Jo'ral echoed, lowering the ledger slightly from his chest, "I beg your pardon?"

"He is speaking about me of course," a voice said from behind Jo'ral causing him to jump again.

Now he was staring at what seemed to be a Haramad clone, dressed to match the real Trade Prince. By the neathers, he even sounded like the Trade Prince! Jo'ral looked between the two in obvious confusion as to what in the blazes was going on.

"Now which of you is the real one? You two are clones or identical twins!" Jo'ral said in slight desperation.

One of the Haramad's laughed, "Oh that is easy. That Haramad," He gestured to the one behind Jo'ral, the second to come, "That is my double. A...second target shall we say? He is no good with business deals you'll see. His real name is Amaal. I happened to run into him, nearly had him killed to, until I discovered he sounded like me! Then of course I know what to do..."

"Dress me up like him and make me his envoy to anywhere he had to be in person with instructions carefully explained and recorded," the Haramad imposter, Amaal explained, "really it is quite ingenious of the Trade-Prince. Truthfully, I can't do any business to save my life. Why I was living in a gutter pretty much. This job is dangerous, yes, but it has very nice perks,"

Amaal turned to Haramad and dropped a bow, " and I'm happy to report it was flawless my Prince. Gezhe was completely bamboozled,"

"So Gezhe went with the priestess then? Excellent news. If all goes well he will go to Northrend and catch a scent of the Ethereum and we can figure out what they are doing there," Haramad said lightly, "Amaal, it was good work. I will be paying you handsomely for your work of course and now I need to send you on another far more dangerous mission,"

Jo'ral watched the Trade-Prince and his double walk off in confusion. Yes it was clever. So clever that the personal servant of Haramad was at a loss for how good the Trade-Prince had pulled this one over on him. Amaal could've been his twin...or was he Haramad's twin?

"Huh...whatever the case, at least now this double can be in harms way and Haramad will be kept out of the firefight..." the ethereal murmured before following quickly after the two. After all, double or not, Haramad still had to have his reports on gem markets and give him the orders to give to the runners below. Things had to keep moving if anything was to go right.

Business was business and business was all that mattered to an ethereal.

...Did you all really think that the trade-prince would risk his life? Of course not. That is what doubles are for. And of course, there are ALWAYS alternative motives for Ethereals to be involved in anything.

This was a short part I wrote for this story but it didn't really fit comfortably anywhere, thus it will remain here as something to entice you until I can get back to writing the next chapter again. The next chapter is halfway done BUT I don't want to publish it until Burden of the Heart is done with its edits.

I hope you enjoy and that this tides you over until the next chapter is done.


	3. Chapter 2: Discussing

Divided Paths

So chapter two has arrived and more things are going down, no? Thanks for all the favorites and reviews. Sorry for the wait but life is busy, the papers are many, and the creative slump of low confidence has been crippling, but I've pushed through it to start writing this again. The plot bunnies always return to garden of my mind to dig up the carrots, good and bad.

As for the picture, still working on it. Might start over and just been busy with real life. Burden of the Heart has finished with its edits, or at least, the first round. I still feel like it could use work, but as it is now, things have a better flow.

One of the biggest major changes was that when writing Divided Paths, there is a character mentioned who only was mentioned, once offhandedly in Burden of the Heart. Now that character is written more fully into Burden of the Hearts so his appearance isn't entirely out f the blue and it is made more apparent.

Also rewrote the last two chapters to make more sense and be less romantically sappy (although I know many out there appreciate such sap ^^; )). It was poorly written, I believed, and needed an overhaul. Since I started writing Burden of the Heart for fun and not really paying it any mind in terms of story, ie I wrote it pretty much by chapter without thinking how I wanted it to end and wasn't considering a sequel. That, and the whole flow of the end was a tad bit too sappy and I wanted to allude to other things. All of it is fixed.

By the time I got to the last chapter of Burden of the Heart, I realized the only way this had to end BUT it was a different story in many ways, more, shall we say, cruel towards the characters. I KNEW what had to follow and what had to happen next...Divided Paths IS that story but it can't move on or exist until those sloppy errors of the prequel were cleaned up.

Now, I think I'm pleased with it enough to start again on divided paths.

Enjoy.

Chapter 2: Discussing

Gezhe decided that he didn't know what to think about children. On one hand they were a mostly negative asset. They cried, they couldn't take care of themselves, they smelled, they ate up your resources and money, and they seemed to leech the very energy out of you. Yet when they smiled, it was somehow worth it.

The ethereal sat back carefully counting out their funds as he watched Taynia playing with the small infant. Orlon was snoozing in his chair. It was the perfect time for Gezhe to make his suggestion. For the past three weeks they had been in Shatthrath City keeping low and doing odd jobs. Nothing that Gezhe would consider a real career. Chasing fel orcs about the countryside wasn't particularly savory work in the eyes of the ethereal. Their income wasn't adequate for the mouths they had to feed and the supplies they needed. The money wasn't there. The gems and metals he wanted to take a look at weren't here nor the organization he was suppose to be gathering information on. Azeroth was calling.

Carefully the ethereal moved closer to the mother and infant picking up a pendant he had been examining of late. The pendant was made of a metal Taynia had called saronite. It was a vicious and dark looking thing, clearly of scourge design. She had shown it to him and instantly Gezhe saw a market. Quickly he had started to gather information about the pendant. The metal it was made from was found on the continent of Northrend. she didn't say where she had gotten this particular pendant , she always blushed and turned away like it was a dirty secret. He knew the look. The pendant was hot property.

"So I've been looking at our finances," he began slowly, "and we can't keep up with all the expenses unless we find a way to get more gold or a market to take advantage of,"

Taynia blinked and turned to look at Gezhe, "Oh? I thought we had a lot saved up..."

"Enough for a few months, but it won't last by my calculations," the ethereal said smoothing out a scroll covered in financial documentation, "We need to find a place where solid income can be found. You and I are mobile but Orlon, he is old. He is best to be at home to keep an eye on young Alexandros,"

"Perhaps..."She began slowly, "But where do you suggest?"

Gezhe had been testing the waters about going to Azeroth and found her afraid of the place, afraid of encounter whoever she was running from. Thus he had began to look into places with money and distance. A perfect compromise in Gezhe's book.

"Northrend I would suggest. Good jobs from what I've heard in my research. Easy pay even. With a little mining and prospecting I can have a real buisness going that will keep us all well supplied and keep our privacy," he said setting his bait carefully, "We can live in obscurity easily. I know the tricks of the trade,"

"I don't know..." Taynia said at length, "I really don't know,"

The ethereal though saw her defenses slowly cracking and pressed the advantage, "I'm sure you would prefer to be in your home world. Closer to friends, family, and I bet your young son will grow up a fine young man around more of his own kind," he said in a soothing tone, "The pros outweigh the cons and what cons there are, we can slowly work out,"

Taynia paused lifting young Alexandros up to lightly rock him against her bosom. She looked down at the infant who was watching her with undisputed curiosity, reaching chubby hands out to grab at her hair. She smiled and brought a finger down which the infant immediately seized. Alexandros was a chubby baby, but what babe wasn't. His eyes were now a open showing a brown color similar to his mothers and the hair was already wispy coming in although the color was hard to call since there was so little of it.

"...how will we get there without bringing to much attention to ourselves?" She finally asked quietly, "I...I can't face him yet,"

Gezhe didn't asked about who she meant, it reality it didn't matter but now he had to tread careful. He could find out the details of her past later, now it was about the present profit, "Well, I'll handle things. Do not worry. We will get to where we need to go without incident or harm. I assure you,"

"I know you are doing this for the profit," she said looking up at him, "But still...you make a good argument,"

Gezhe chuckled, "I call it compromise. We both can benefit if we work together,"

Taynia chuckled and got to her feet holding out the babe to Gezhe, "and I'll add this to my compromise. You have to spend time with Alexandros as well since you are part of our bizarre little family now. I need to go out and settle buisness here before we can leave and then I will have to discuss with Orlon about this. I don't know if he wants to leave Outlands. This is his homeland,"

The ethereal took the babe awkwardly before getting the squirming bundle situated in the crook of his arm. Alexandros made a great deal of fussing not liking the unfamiliar arm at first but settled down as Gezhe sat down. Taynia came over pulling the hood of her cloak up over her head, "If he cries first check his diaper, if that is not the case, then try to feed him. I have a warm bottle ready to go just in case. If not try to get him to sleep or burp him,"

The ethereal nodded looking down at the infant and lifted a finger pointing it accusingly at the babe as Taynia left on her buisness, "You soil your diaper and I swear we will be mortal enemies," he warned as if the infant had any control over the situation.

Little Alexandros only took a hold of Gezhe's finger and brought it closer to suck on it, coating it liberally with drool. Babies were gross little drool buckets, that was prove fact in Gezhe's mind...yet even he couldn't help but give a faint chuckle at the antics of the young babe.

"Perhaps you will grow on me little human, perhaps..."Gezhe mumbled fondly. Alexandros only continued his new game of gumming the ethereal's bandaged finger giving small noises of happiness.

…...

Thelsemar had so many memories surrounding it. He remembered Taynia and that it was here he first realize he more or less didn't want to part with her despite his better judgment. Standing on the balcony he could almost feel her moving up next to him, lying a hand on his arm. If he had the power to simply summon her on memory alone she would've been found already.

Yet the woman was harder to find than livers of goretusks, so he heard. His newly acquired traveling companion at least seemed to at least be harping on how difficult this hunt was. Darion closed his eyes, frowning, as he mused about Adoin.

The halfbreed bitch was annoying but she seemed to know what she was doing. She was after all a hunter and tracker. Her help would be indispensable in the long run despite the fact she liked to patronize him as if he was an ass-picking ghoul. He also wished wouldn't wear such a tight, form fitting outfit...

"Off in depressing monologue land again, Darion?" the sultry tone of the hunter drawled as she leaned in the doorway, "Or is it being a cantankerous old man long before your time?"

Darion frowned giving a roll of his eyes, "And here I thought you were busy writing letters to your family," he growled.

The half-elf chuckled slightly stepping up next to him, "You are an easy one to rile up," she said with a smirk, "and I was but I finished and then came out to ask some questions to aid us in the hunt we discussed,"

"Then ask and stop wasting my time," Darion said coldly.

Adoin rolled her eyes, unaffected by his tone," So this priestess of yours...does she have any friends, family, or the like? I was thinking bout a place to start rather than do what you do and run off without a clue of where to go," she said.

The death knight gave her a withering look. She was right and he knew it but it didn't mean he was about to admit to anything, "I didn't ask in Stormwind, only asked if they saw a priestess of the light head out recently and her basic physical description. But she had a friend that seemed close..."he said begrudgingly, "A Lord Roland Blacklake ring any bells?"

Adoin quirked an eyebrow the death knight and she was silent for a few moments before she gave a slight shrug, "Actually yes. He is a lesser known noble of Stormwind. A warlock if I recall. I heard he got married recently at last to his long time fiance. You know, one of those arranged marriages,"

"...arranged marriages? To who?" Darion said. He felt a cold feeling settling in his spine at the words of the huntress. It was a question that part of him didn't want to know the answer to and the other half desperately wanted to confirm his own fears at last.

"I don't know. It isn't like I know Blacklake personally. He keeps to himself. If I had to guess I would say it would be some shy housewife type to wait on his every beck and call. Like all noblemen want, " She said with a shrug, "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious..." Darion grumbled, "trying to have a conversation with you and it seemed the logical thing to ask next, smartass,"

"Heh, well then, if you want a conversation, how about you tell me more about your moody self. What is it that makes Darion Mograine tick?"

He glanced at her. She was smirking at him and looking like a cat pleased with having caught a fat mouse between her claws or a dragon curled up on a pile of gold, idly toying with the treasures it had from foolish adventures. Adoin made a flare of anger spark in him and her look...he knew that look from somewhere like a memory, "I'm an undead man in a living world doing my best to make it right," He said, crossing his arms lightly, "Right now though I'm looking for a...friend to sort things out,"

"A friend you say? So that means you are single?" Adoin teased, "A handsome man like yourself, dead or not, should have some woman. The fact you can't give children should be seen as a bonus,"

A blush rose to Darion's cheek at how brazen this half-elf was and he scowled slightly in irritation, "Sleeping around is not high on my priority list. Contrary to popular belief, death knights do not do such things nor do they drink themselves into a comma,"

"Funny since I've seen a few do such things," Adoin responded with a smirk, "But you are different. Frankly you seem the type that likes to indulge in, how shall we say it?" She paused as if truly thinking on the words to say. Darion would venture his right arm that she already knew what she wanted to say.

She grinned wide, winking at him, "You prefer the darker more sinful play of the world. You are a death knight and a part of you will always embrace that,"

"Like you would know," Darion grumbled turning to step back into the inn.

Adoin remained leaning against the railing, smiling wide, "I do know because you like to paint yourself as the victim. The sad little depressed boy who has reason to groan and gripe. Frankly, I say you are hiding a darker nature under that bad temper. You don't want people to guess the truth who you really are,"

Darion paused glancing over his shoulder at her, eyes narrowing dangerously, "Who knows? Do you want to see if your guess is correct, Adoin?" He said in a dangerous tone, a leer on his face.

The half-elf only turned giving him a bemused smile, a dark look in her eyes, "I think I will, Darion. I think we both know what we really want..."

Then the vixen moved past him, lightly brushing him and giving him a look that sent a heat through him. Adoin only chuckled, "Once a boy, always a boy, Darion Mograine," she said giving a wink as if sharing some secret with him.

He watched her go before realizing he was staring at her. Quickly he looked away, grinding his teeth. He wasn't here to be lead about by a half-bred bitch of a woman. He was here to find Taynia and figure out what had happened between them and to figure out the puzzle. On one hand he knew Taynia and then he did not. Then Blacklake, a man she spoke of but never explained, was to be figured into the web.

And then Adoin...something in him knew her. Knew something of her and he had a feeling she was slowly starting to figure into things. The web was getting more complex and more intertwined with unrelated faces and people now.

Darion sighed and turned to head inside, his mind dismissing the puzzle for now thinking of bed. A good night's sleep would help clear his mind of Adoin's words. She was wrong. Perhaps he had had a darker side but it wasn't hidden. Darion was never good at deception.

"Damn bitch..." he cursed softly to himself before stepping into the inn.

…...

Thassarian didn't know how someone with Darion's attitude and short temper managed to deal with all the issues of the world and the paperwork. It seemed beyond logic that he could manage to keep his temper in check having to deal with all the stress and irritations. Thassarian was finding more and more he was having trouble keeping a civil tongue. Maybe it was the duty of highlord that had turned Darion into such a grouchy death knight. It was truly a possibility at this point.

The position of highlord was stressful. Dealing with the world leaders was like dealing with a bunch of four year olds who wanted to run crying to their mothers because the other side had supposedly done something. He could see clearly why Darion had no respect for either faction. However, these were things Thassarian could deal with since he had dealt with such aggravations to an extent even before receiving the position of highlord.

The real issue was he couldn't get through to Koltira. The only response he got was "official" apologies from the Banshee Queen that he was not available and was on a mission behalf of the Horde and Thassarian's summon would be passed onto him at the earliest convenience. Of course, at this point Koltira had been gone much longer than a "simple" mission. Now the letters were just a slap in the face. The Banshee Queen was up to something foul. He could feel it in his dead bones. Something was not sitting right just like something hadn't sat right when Counselor Talbot had given him his suicide mission in the Borean Tundra. Thassarian was smelling a rat and wanted nothing more than to go to Undercity and demand to know where his friend was. However work kept him mired in protocol and paperwork.

A knock at the door caused the new highlord to glance up, "Come in," he said wearily, setting aside his quill.

The door opened to reveal dread commander Thalanor, letters in hand, "Just got the latest reports you requested of Forsaken movement as well as something from Mograine,"

"Darion? It is good to see he is still alive," Thassarian said with a slight smile, "It will be good to read something from him. His usual tirades and interesting use of language always tend to bring a sense of fresh air into the hold,"

Not only that, but reading Darion's letters brought forth a stab of nostalgia when Darion had been highlord and Koltira was still about the hold regularly. It was the old times now a dim memory. Thassarian took the letters from Thalanor with a thankful nod before opening the letter from Darion.

"So who is he? Has he found that woman of his?" Thalanor asked curiously.

Thassarian shook his head, "Doesn't seem like it, but he is going to be working with some sort of huntress to track Taynia down. Also he wants me to write back with any information I may have of a Lord Roland Blacklake,"

"Blacklake?" Thalanor frowned in thought, "Never heard of such a name, but then, I'm not familiar with human nobility,"

"I have," Thassarian said sitting back, "They were a noble family of Lordaeron. The patriarch and eldest son perished in the plagues I believe and the rest of the family fled south to Stormwind. I guess Roland must be the young man that survived the ordeal to become the heir,"

"Huh. Wonder why Darion has an interest in him," Thalanor mused out loud, "He usually can't stand any sort of overstuffed peacock,"

Thassarian gave a shrug, "I do not know. He doesn't say..." The highlord read over the letter a few more times, frowning a bit more. He felt that same feeling that something more was going on then he could put his finger on, "whatever the case, I think it is an easy enough investigation. The nobility of Stormwind are always easy to find. I'll have knight dispatched to gather information and see if any of it catches Darion's fancy. He was oddly vague in the letter,"

"Everything seems to be getting muddled of late," Thalanor murmured with a shake of his head, "Even I feel like nothing is right in the world and I'm not talking about Deathwing's recent return,"

"It is probably nothing," Thassarian said picking up his quill again with a sigh, "We are just starting to turned int paranoid death knights now. We have to keep our heads until everything is settled and keep an eye on this cataclysm. I can say one thing though for sure..."

Thalanor paused in the doorway and arched an eyebrow," Oh? And what is that?"

"I can't wait until Darion takes back the title of highlord and I won't have to deal with all this paperwork anymore," Thassarian said with a shake of his head.

…...

Nathanos silently waited outside the Undercity, staring up at the clear starry skies. Despite the corruption below, the sky always seemed immaculate and untouched. It was never the same sky but in some way, it was. There was comfort in knowing at least one thing in the world remained always the same.

A shuffle and clang of a door caused the champion of the banshee queen to idly glance over his shoulder as another forsaken ambled up next to him, "Claus Blacklake, on time as usual," Nathanos said calmly.

The other forsaken gave a wheezing chuckle, his eyes blazing, "Of course. I do no wish to waste your time as you do not wish to waste mine. Tell me, has your informative given us a clue to Darion's movements and departure?"

Nathanos gave a slight nod reaching into the folds of his cloak, "The messenger bird arrived this morning," He said taking out a crisp piece of folded parchment, "Darion is searching for a priestess named Taynia for some reason or another. Seems they are some sort of friends, at least that is what my source has claimed,"

"Taynia? Taynia Feildstron?" Blacklake asked reaching his hand out for the letter.

Nathanos gave a slight shrug as he handed over the parchment, "They did not say. Why do you ask?"

"Because, let us just say, I know Taynia Feildstron to an extent. My brother knows her even better than I," Blacklake looked over the letter, a small smile twisting on his decaying face, "well you can tell your informant to stand by for now. I might be able to fill in the gaps here. My brother will know..."

"Your brother is alliance, yes?" Nathanos said coolly, "I doubt the banshee queen will appreciate the involvement of our enemies in our affairs,"

"My brother is as alliance as goblin is a gnome," Blacklake said waving his hand, "He doesn't care and to an extent I am still his older brother, dead or otherwise. I feel it is most important I speak with him now in order to help our beloved queen further her own agenda."

The forsaken paused to give a shrug to Nathanos, "Of course it is true my brother doesn't appreciate my visits without significant bribe to take the risk or endure the smell of rot, but that is easily taken care of. He has information most likely on Taynia. It isn't so common as a name,"

"Why would your brother know of this Taynia? Inside connections to the church of light?" Nathanos questioned.

Blacklake let out a chuckle and gave Nathanos a lopsided, vile grin, "Why Nathanos, nothing of the sort! Taynia is the name of his long time fiancee!"

…...

So now we have Adoin more introduced. The two Blacklakes are shown to be more important. Roland actually was the character that SHOULD HAVE been mentioned much more in Burden of the Heart. Now he is a constant character hanging over Taynia and Darion's heads. Things are not alright in the world, and next chapter we have more curve balls to throw. If I can keep up my drive to write this story of course. Been in a creative slump because I feel like I get yelled at ^^;

I started writing this because I want to have fun and the ideas are still being written done and enjoyed. Just now I'm hesitant to continue to share the thoughts in my head and on paper without being told my choice in fanfiction is poor. Ah well. Beggars can't be choosers, yes?

I edited this at one in the morning. I fixed most errors. Hopefully the most terrible are out of the way.


	4. Chapter 3: Masquerading

Divided Paths

Well, it has been a while. I've been re-working the plot and expanding more on of the larger plot going on. It has grown beyond Darion and Taynia although there little drama plays a central role to how things are unfolding and going. This chapter is long as more is revealed.

I know now how all of this must end. So now I can get moving ahead, the older chapters re-written and the plot solidified for the upcoming chapters.

Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Masquerading

The night was silent in Duskwood along the river. The moon reflected off the water that looked like smooth glass, not a single ripple to be seen. The scene was peaceful, almost as if frozen in this moment for nothing moved. Nothing, that was, except for a shadow hurrying through the brush, leading a far to skinny horse behind them. The figured moved cautiously, looking about and stopping once in a while to listen before moving on. Stepping into the moonlight at last, the figure became more clearer They were a hunched figure dressed in a black cloak, the horse's body gleamed dully showing that the beast was no more living but only re-animated bones with eyes blazing with a sickly purple glow.

The figure came to a stop at the river bank, casting a look around as it patted the neck of the undead horse, "...if you are here, dear brother, I came alone as promised,"

"and with the promised payment for risking my reputation and life to come out to this little meeting, brother? You know how much I hate these little risky rendezvous if they aren't worth the effort..." a voice drawled.

From the shadows under a drooping tree, the arrogant Roland Blacklake, the younger Blacklake as it were, stepped forward, a frown on his perfect face. The human was tall and carried himself with an elegant poise. His hair was midnight black and matched the neat goatee he kept. The eyes of the esteemed lord Roland were a sharp green shade that glowed slightly with a feverish fel fire denoting his status as a warlock. Carefully, Roland adjusted his black riding gloves as he eyed the other figure over, "But you wouldn't have called me out here for nothing, dear Claus. That was never like you, even in life,"

The undead chuckled as he lowered his hood revealing his rotting features to his living relative, "True, and yes, to answer your question, I brought the payment. Really what I have to ask you is personal. It concerns the fair lady Taynia Feildstron,"

"The late Taynia Feildstron," Roland said with a smirk crossing his arms, "the little lamb finally caved in. We were wed a year and three months ago,"

"Ah, so she is now Lady Taynia Blacklake. Such a name doesn't fit her sweet nature," Claus said with a chuckle and shake of his head, "And where is your blushing bride now? At home nursing a horde of children?"

Roland laughed a bit, "Oh no, she is too ashamed of things. She left on a journey of self discovery after our wedding and honeymoon. But I know where she is. I always keep tabs on my beloved,"

Claus inclined his head slightly, "Ashamed? Would her shame have anything to do with a death knight?" Clause questioned carefully.

The warlock paused, fixing Claus with a steady gaze before smirking, "Yes, a death knight. Darion Mograine in fact. My naughty little lamb decided to bed him in a fit of passion instead of remaining faithful to me. Not that I care. I should thank Darion for deflowering her and forcing her to me in tears to confess her most "heinous" act," Roland gave another cruel laugh, "It was always her mother's fondest wish to see the two of us wed and settled down to start a family of our own,"

"Yes, Lady Feildstron was a stoney women. Never a suitor to take after her husband despite the many suitors that came. I feel she arranged the marriage between you two when you weren't even properly introduced at times," Claus said with a nod, "So...the late highlord of the death knights is her lover..."

"Yes, but now a question for you, why is it important for you to know this?" Roland asked fixing his belated brother with a penetrating stare.

Claus chuckled again but gave a curt bow of his head, "It is only fair. You gave me what I needed so I will tell you. The late highlord retired and has been looking for your lovely wife. I think he may be a bit infatuated with her. Death knights are impulsive creatures. They act on their basic instincts. Nothing more than rash, brutal, emotionless, and at times, lustful, minions of the late Lich King,"

Roland gave a smirk, crossing his arms, "the poor son of a bitch. Probably doesn't even know he was played for a fool. Or perhaps he did and is looking for a second round. By all means, he can go ahead! The more he taints her with sin, the more Taynia is willing to rush to my arms for comfort again!" the younger Blacklake gave a laugh, shaking his head, "But frankly, I wondered why Arthas gave his knights such an appetite, even in death,"

"That is an obvious answer," Claus said with a shrug, "they are men and women of the greatest depravity on earth. Desecrating everything that a virtuous follower of the light has before the end was one of his favorite games. Rape was said to be common to the foolhardy in Northrend who encounter a Death Knight still under Arthas's thrall,"

"And the more 'virtuous' Knights of the Ebon Blade try to justify their desires and maintain control over their darker aspect," Roland concluded, giving a wry grin, "how noble and sad,"

Roland's tone though held nothing but sarcasm and no pity for the Knights of the Ebon Blade. It wasn't in his nature to care about anything more than his own gains and lineage, "Anything else you need to inquire about my personal life, brother?"

Claus paused for a minute before glancing up at Roland, "Where is your lovely lady now?"

The warlock was silent, his eyes narrowing at the Forsaken before him, "Why? Are you planning harm to her?"

"No harm will come to her. No, we just need bait for a certain hot headed pain in my lady's side," Claus said, "I can guarantee she will be safe,"

"And my son as well," Roland added, giving a wry grin, "Only a few months old. I don't want my heir coming to any harm,"

The forsaken gave another bow, "Of course! You think just because I am dead I would wish harm upon my new nephew? His safety and that of Taynia will be forefront in my mind. Only Darion will come to harm. The lady has special plans for the disgruntle knight,"

Roland was again silent as he regarded Claus closely before letting out a sigh, "She travels to Northrend. She is taking up residence in Westguard Keep her last letter said. Of course, she also implored for me to perhaps move up there and try to shore up the past between us, but you know I am a busy man,"

Claus gave a hollow laugh, "Busy with your own gains and ignoring the needs of everyone. She still thinks you had a hand to play in the deaths of your companions?"

"Oh I did, she is still suspicious of it all," Roland admitted with a sneer, "They were un-needed and getting in the way of my plans. Always watching me. I hate it when people decide to get involved with my business...Taynia was the only one kept in the dark,"

"An innocent and foolish twit to the end dear Taynia is," Claus said with a laugh and a shake of his head, "Ah well, she is doing her job and gave you an heir...what is the name?"

" Alexandros Haramad Fieldstron Blacklake," Roland said, giving a slight frown, "At first when she named it, she didn't tell anyone it was my child. It was decided that the child could have both last names, after all, Feildstron is a very well thought of name in the community of the light. Might come in handy,"

The forsaken nodded turning to his mount to undo the bags of agree upon compensation for the meeting, "An odd name though. I see she named the boy after the father of Darion Mograine. I would go as far to say that she is a bit smitten with the death knight,"

"Yes, but she would never divorce. She would be shaming her mother, and as you know, Taynia wanted to abide by the last wishes of her mother. It matters little to me in the grand scheme of things. I just hope your scheme is not to be detrimental to my own well being," Roland said, eying Claus up as the forsaken approached him.

Claus shook his head, giving a humble bow as he handed his living brother the agreed upon amount within the sack he had taken from the saddle of his mount, "No, no, no, of course not! Darion Mograine has just always been a pain along with his faction of misfits. No, removal of them will have nothing against you except probably a small bristle of your hot headed king,"

"Ah yes, Varian will no doubt be calling for war again," Roland said with a sigh, taking the sack with a nod, "Another reason to start a war. I'm sure your new Warchief will be just as quick to respond,"

"Perhaps. Ah well, tis no concern of ours brother," Claus said with a shrug moving to mount his undead horse, "I thank you for coming out here. Your information was invaluable. Now, again, we must part dear brother. May fortune favor you,"

Roland gave a smirk as he watched his belated brother turn his mount about and head back the way he came at a full gallop, "It always does," he drawled, with a vicious grin.

…...

The sun was high in the muggy sky giving the wetlands and even worse smell then usual. It was a low lying stench that seemed to make its way into every crevice, every stone, and every nostril and refused to yield. Darion was immediately reminded of fetid ghouls, rotting zombies, and the vomit of an abomination all mixed together and left to bake in a dry heat.

"Who knew a death knight was so appalled against the smell of festering Wetland," Adoin said with a smirk from astride her gryphon, petting her fox curled up in her arms.

The death knight gave her a withering look as he leaned back slightly in his saddle, rolling his shoulders to work out the kinks that had developed in the hard ride north, "I might be dead but I haven't lost my sense of smell and believe me, the things I've smelt would make your skin crawl and stomach turn,"

"Oh I bet," Adoin replied, although, her tone held a snicker, "I'm sure you are a connoisseur of rotting vegetation and bodies living in a crypt most of the time,"

Darion bristled slightly at the comment, "Acherus is no crypt. I would mind my tongue when speaking about another's home,"

"Home? I thought you were from Hearthglen, Darion,"

The former highlord blinked, tensing up a he turned to fix her with a cool, level stare, "...I lived there briefly in my youth during the early days of the third war," he said stiffly.

The huntress just nodded her head giving a faint hum, fixing her gaze ahead not elaborating on how she knew. Darion kept his suspicious gaze on her, eyes narrowed slightly, "But it is far from being a home for me,"

"So is home in the arms of this Taynia woman? What if she isn't the one for you?" Adoin asked scratching her fox behind its ears causing the beast to let out a happy yip.

Darion frowned, "That is none of your business. I need to find her and that is all you need to know,"

"So why go to Theramore? I thought it would be more logical to ask around Stormwind where she lives," Adoin said, changing the topic.

The death knight gave a shrug, his frown deepening, "I need to speak with Jaina Proudmoore. I really should have went to her first...she has ways of finding people and connections,"

"Heh, that is what you get for running around with your head cut off," Adoin jeered, grinning wide.

Darion felt his temper flare and he quickly turned to glare at his companion, a sneer on his lips, "And you are an infuriating bitch,"

"Oh temper, temper, Darion. I was only stating the obvious," Adoin said with a smirk nudging her mount closer to Darion's, leaning up over lightly. She worked her lips into a pout giving him a sulky look, "I was only trying to help you. A frown just mars your features, Darion..."

She reached hand over lightly trailing her fingertips over his pale skin. He scowled lifting a hand to roughly grab her wrist pulling the hand away from his face, "Don't touch me. I don't like being touched," he growled.

Adoin laughed and tilted her head with an amused look, "What you mean is you only like it when certain women touch you. I bet you let Taynia touch you in less than noble ways, yes?"

Darion felt the heat in his cheeks and he hated himself for blushing at the comment. Quickly he let go of her hand and rubbed roughly at his face as if to rub away the accursed blush, "What would you know, you strumpet?" He hissed, kicking his deathcharger forward into a gallop.

Adoin only laughed and kicked her gryphon forward, the powerful beast taking to wing to catch up with the angered death knight, "Well if I am a strumpet, I won't charge you for a night if you ever get the desire," She said with a wink before slapping the reins of her gryphon, sending it forward.

The death knight gritted his teeth, wishing his glare had the power to drill holes in the back of the damn half-elf bitch's head. She made him feel a heat that wasn't just a blush. It was a different more wild heat. Ever since he met her, she teased him, humiliated him, tormented him, and her eyes always followed him like a vulture on a dying man. She wanted him to break. Darion knew her game and yet he felt like he was losing whatever game they were dancing. He hated her yet...

"Damn her to the burning neathers..." Darion growled picking up the pace charging down the path after her towards Menethil Harbor.

* * *

Menethil Harbor had seen much better days since Taynia had last visited it long ago. For one, the town seemed to have sunk into the swamps slightly, what with the inches of water that covered the streets and the ruined buildings. It seemed a lot had changed in Azeroth since the cataclysm had ripped through it.

"You alright Taynia? You seem distracted," Orlon said, leaning heavily on his staff, one hand holding the reins of his old elek.

"Mm? Oh, I'm alright. This place just has a lot of memories," Taynia said with a smile.

Indeed the Wetlands did hold memories. Memories of a great wall of water descending upon her, her arms around the waste of a man she loved dearly, her eyes closed tight thinking she was going to die, and then the relief of surviving the whole ordeal because of that man. A pang of guilt shot through her as she thought about Darion and how she had lied to him and betrayed the honor and integrity of both of them. Young Alexandros shifted in her arms, fussing and the priestess carefully rocked the child shushing it lightly, "Now, now, Alexandros...when we get on the boat, then mommy will feed you, okay?" she cooed softly.

The babe had grown in the past months. His bright eyes, the color of a stormy sea, looked about happily and a thick fuzz of coal black hair was coming in that refused to be tamed. He looked a lot like his father which brought a stab of pain to Taynia. She had wished that the boy's father had been Darion and not Roland. Wishing though, was never enough in this day and age. Taynia hefted Alexandros up to her shoulder as Gezhe approached them looking pleased.

"I got passage booked for Northrend. You are lucky I am with you. I got us a nice discount for comfortable rooms for the ocean journey. We will be in the Howling Fjord soon and then from there, to Westguard Keep and a new life for all of us,"

Orlon grunted a bit patting the trunk of his elek which was loaded down with their few belongings, "You better be right about this ethereal. I don't like being dragged about on a wild talbuk chase,"

Gezhe raised a hand and shook his head, "It is no wild chase, I'll assure you of that. With the Lich King gone, the land is ours for the taking to prospect. Taynia and I will handle the legwork and you can watch after young Alexandros. The cold weather will do your old bones good and not to mention you can try some of the most delectable dishes around, so I hear,"

Taynia laughed as she patted her son's back, heading towards the docks, "By the light you better not be fibbing! Orlon puts great importance on the taste of a good meal. He'll set you alight if you are telling tall tales, Gezhe,"

The ethereal gave an elegant bow with a chuckle, "I pray that my sources are right then, my dear. Come then. The boat should be here soon,"

Taynia smiled and gave an amused look to Orlon, "He is starting to grow on you, isn't he?"

"Oh, I wish it wasn't true!" Orlon grumbled, "But more and more that damn ethereal is working his way into this odd little family we've started..."

The priestess laughed again, "Yes...we are an odd family but somehow we will make it and perhaps my husband will join us at last,"

"Maybe.." Orlon murmured. Truly though, the broken one wished that Roland wouldn't show up just for the fact the man seemed to rob Taynia of a true smile and cause her regret. He did not know what to think about this Roland character, but he was sure he most likely wouldn't like him. Gezhe probably felt the same way. Probably.

The screech of a gryphon echoed overhead causing the broken one to look up. The beast dive bombed into the landing post, its rider swiftly dismounting, a fox leaping after her into the water. Taynia looked curiously at the woman as she held Alexandros close, tutting slightly, "Such reckless flying...you could break a limb riding like that," she said softly.

"Aye, but you young ones are always out to break bones and heads in your reckless fun," Orlon said with a chuckle, patting Taynia on the back, "Let us get going to the docks before Gezhe has a heart attack about us being a second late in his master plan,"

Taynia nodded, "Yes. The boat should be here soon..." she paused as she heard an irritated whuffle of a horse followed by a string of curse words that would make an orc grunt blush. Then a familiar figure rode into view.

Quickly she turned her head, ducking further within her hood, praying to the light the familiar death knight did not recognize her. Darion Mograine hadn't changed a bit. He was still that scowling, ill-tempered glacier of a man, cutting a striking figure in his armor and on top his deathcharger. He wasn't wearing his helmet, showing that he still was keeping himself clean shaven, his ice cold eyes, slitted as he glared at the gryphon rider. Truth be told, Taynia noted, he looked more peeved then usual as he dismounted and stalked towards the woman who had just ridden the gryphon in recklessly.

Taynia couldn't help but give a small smile as she heard the tell tale sound of Darion going off on someone. She also felt a deep pang of hurt go through her as she remembered how he used to do the same thing to her. It hadn't always been pleasant but he had always apologized in his own way. She had somehow grown to love that bad temper of his to some extent. Now though she wondering if he had moved on so quickly to find someone else for he seemed to know this women gryphon rider well. He didn't tend to yell like that to random people. But then if he had moved on, she had no one to blame but herself. It was her own fault for leading him on, falling in love with a dead man, and betraying her mother's final wishes. The priestess knew she had to let go of him.

Lowering her head and pulling Alexandros closer to her bosom, Taynia followed after Orlon giving a prayer to the light that Darion didn't recognize her and that he didn't come over to her and demand answers, holding her in his piercing, wild gaze. She felt eyes on her and she resist the urge to turn and see who it was or to confirm that it was his eyes on her. Half of her wished it was while another half dreaded what that could mean. Taynia swallowed and picked up her pace, passing Orlon, "We better hurry, seems like the boat is pulling up to dock now. Gezhe said the boats were always quick to depart,"

"Aye, he did. I for one will be thankful to sit down and not have to walk or ride anymore!" Orlon said with a chuckle, "I'm getting to old to be on adventures but a change of scenery could do these old eyes some good,"

"And I'm grateful you came, Orlon. You are a wonderful foster grandfather for Alexandros and help keep an eye on him while Gezhe and I make a few gold to feed the family," She said offering him a smile. The feeling of eyes upon her had passed and Taynia glanced back.

Darion and the wild gryphon rider was gone. Taynia felt a lump creep into her throat but she turned around, fixing her gaze on the ship and squared her shoulders slightly. There was no going back to the past. There was no point in chasing fairytales now.

"I wish I could only do more for you," Orlon said with a faint smile, noting her nervousness and the sudden sadness that had fallen over her despite her smiles. He wouldn't press it for now. Later though on the ship, he would ask her about it.

Orlon knew something wasn't right. He gave a sigh as he tugged the reigns of his elek, moving towards the boat, "These youngsters are so confusing, aren't they Toomo?"

…...

"So I see, dear Mograine is madly in love with another man's wife now. How charming,"

Blacklake gave a nod as he bowed humbly before the banshee queen, "Yes, so now we know his motives and why he has passed on his seat as highlord to someone else as well as finding appropriate bait to ensnare him,"

Sylvanas nodded, grinning lightly. She leaned back, crossing her legs, "And it is such a simple simpering thing. I could almost laugh at how delusional Mograine has become in death! To think he actually thought that we that are no longer can feel anything more than a want to life again," she laughed, "But it doesn't matter. No, things are still proceeding and without Mograine in the position of power as highlord, kept in the dark, and detained, the easier are task becomes,"

A dry chuckle escaped Blacklake as he straightened up, his rotting eye holes glimmering with a faint yellow light, "Ah yes he seeks the council of Jaina Proudmoore now,"

"He seeks it a little to late now," Nathanos said at length glancing to his queen, "Now we simply have to await the next phase of the plan,"

The self style queen of the forsaken gave a cruel smile as she leaned back, tenting her fingers in front of her, "Yes. We have the bait for dear King Varian to bite into to help further my goals. It is so easy to control the living once you know of their weakness, don't you agree Koltira?"

The death knight in question blankly stared at Sylvanas, "Of course milady. Emotions. The foolish fancies that one can care for another person or people to the point they would willingly give their life. There is always a selfish goal we refuse to admit..."

"True, and that is something that the bastard Lich King taught all of us," Sylvanas said with a frown, "He was a monster yes, but he was an honest monster, ironically,"

She laughed again, leaning back more, "In a few short moves, the Horde will look to me as its leader as it should have after Thrall departed," She said confidently, "then the knights of the Ebon Blade will finally bend knees only to me,"

"As they should," Koltira said with a bow of his head to Sylvanas. Blacklake grinned, clearly in agreement with his lady's carefully laid out scheme. However Nathanos frowned slightly, the glow of his eyes dimming slightly, clouded by thoughts of long ago and thoughts he still held onto. None of this sat right with him, but another emotion kept him from following his virtue. All of them were hypocrites. That is what Lich King Arthas had taught them.

If it was impossible to feel emotion then why did he allow the death knights to feel hate, delight at the death of the living, the euphoria of destruction? Why could those no longer living hate those that still drew breath with such fervor if they were not envious, mournful, and lonesome? They had all been to quick to simple decide they were simply undead and nothing more than vessels of vengeance.

Nathanos's grip tightened on the hilts of his weapons. There was something else he was feeling about this situation but he couldn't grasp it because he kept writing it off simply as his own blind faith in Sylvanas bringing about concern...or was it something more then that. He was concerned for her but it could be said he genially cared about what could become of her if she followed this mad path to the end.

"You have been quite Nathanos. Does something trouble you?" Sylvanas asked fixing an unblinking stare upon him.

"Nothing milady. I was merely wondering where you will need to direct me next," He said giving a bow to her.

The banshee queen smiled wide, then she laughed, the sound echoing delightfully in the crypt-like silence of her inner sanctum.

…...

The winds howled over the land. It was a fare off lonesome sound but was a comforting sound. To Zeliek it sounded almost like an old friend or a kindred spirit, but then, maybe freedom had that lonesome, empty feeling that spoke of a lot of things that could come now.

"No matter if you are living or dead, the cold always seems to cut right through you," his companion grumbled.

Zeliek chuckled, "Funny thing to hear coming from someone who can't even feel the wind as I can. Barely any skin left on your bones,"

"No skin left," his companion corrected, "but I can still remember what it meant to be cold and feel the wind, and sometimes the mind can make things more real than reality itself,"

"Still a scholar even after all this time," Zeliek commented, pulling his cloak tighter about his shoulders.

"And you are still a paladin after all this time. Arthas was a great leader. He had some foresight and even he understood there was a fraction of humanity to be maintained in all his upper class followers," his companion said sagely, with a bow of his head.

Zeliek glanced over, arching an eyebrow, "A sense of foresight? That vile, heartless, devil of a man?"

His companion nodded again, "Yes. You have to remember that he was a man with feelings that he didn't remove until later in his reign...that part that remained was around when we were created, so I sometimes wonder if he did it with another goal left...or a desperate hope,"

"Or an unspoken plea," Zeliek murmured, brow furrowing.

"Or perhaps he was really just a monster but never figured out the best way to entirely erase the memories of life," his companion added, "All possibilities are open and endless. So really, why bother thinking about it? That is philosophizing, not scholarly pursuits,"

Zeliek laughed as he began to descend the sloping trail into the Howling Fjord, "and necromancy was?"

"Among other things," his companion commented dryly, "I think you could say it became an obsessive hobby in my later years, rather than a means to help humanity,"

The snow crunched under Zeliek's boots loudly, but his companion left no trail, made no sound for his passing. It was like being with a ghost, a ghost that continued and continued to endure despite the attacks and "deaths" thrown at it, "I don't see how but I guess things always seem for the better at the time,"

"Oh I think the best is always to come and is always the most frustrating because we can never predict it. Who would've thought we would go from enemies to comrades?" His companion mused, idly watching the wind stir up the snow.

Zeliek laughed again, "That is true, but I guess there is a shred of decency in even what appears to be the most repugnant and dark soul that is somewhat redeemable...and you seem to have some sort of goal in mind,"

"A goal? Perhaps..." his companion said with an air of mystery, "I was always a man that liked to be employed. I need to get my way back into the good graces with my enemies to enjoy the benefits of having goals to strive for again. What about yourself?"

"Me? I see myself as your warden I guess. Someone to make sure you don't stir up the world and scheme like you did in both life and death," Zeliek said, musing out loud slightly.

His companion laughed pausing at a ridge overlooking the slowly emerging woodlands of the fjord, the wind dying down to a soft whisper rather than the howl it was usually known for, "We will see how long you will think that needs to last...but for now, the goal is more...a calling,"

"A calling?" Zeliek asked coming up besides his companion.

The figure nodded lifting one hand, "Undead of my caliber are, how shall we say, sensitive to small nuances. The Lich King's call was like a crushing weight on the mind, now it is like a soft echo that is easily pushed aside... it was a way to have us completely under his thrall at all times. I think only one of my kind managed to break free. It is not as easy for us to escape like you death knights,"

Zeliek crossed his arms, closing his eyes, "And this call now...is it like the call of the Lich King?"

His companion tilted his head, the only indication that he was musing on the question," No...I wouldn't even compare the two...this one is like... well the best way to put it is like an annoying yet familiar dog lost in the alleyway whimpering miserably. It is odd though. I am drawn to it although I could easily ignore it,"

"So just going with a gut feeling?" Zeliek said smirking slightly.

"If I had any guts to speak of, then yes. Call it a mage's magical intuition. It is something to look at. Perhaps it is someone in life that left an impression on me, or just someone that is dabbling in necromancy...whatever the case, I feel this is where we should be..." His companion heaved a sigh, shoulders dropping, "Maybe I've really gone mad finally, my mind dropping out the bottom of my empty skull at last,"

"Or maybe you are imagining life too vividly. The possibilities are endless so why think about it? You are a scholar, not a philosopher," the knight gave a faint smile before glancing over the landscape thoughtfully, "We will have to keep to the wilds, out of the sights of the living or those who would take one look at us and destroy us, you more than me. If you feel we have a goal here, a reason to still be alive..."

"Then we have to make sure we figure that out before the end, yes?" his companion said gesturing grandly over the land, "Enough chit chat. I was not a man to indulge in long winded speeches like this. I was always looking for answers and striving after a goal even if I had to trudge forward on my own two feet onwards to the frozen wastes of the far north,"

Again the death knight laughed shaking his head, "And now I know why the Lich King kept you around despite all your deaths...lead the way then. I'll keep an eye on you to whatever end,"

The wind picked up again, swallowing their words as they moved into the wilds of the Howling Fjord, disappearing into the swirling snows of the incoming storm building over the land.

…...

So chapter three is done. Onto Chapter four. Less about Darion and Taynia, and more about all the other pieces being dropped into play now. What is going on with Jaina? How is Sylvanas going to take control of the Horde and Knights? Who is the person Zeliek is traveling with? Will Darion finally realize that he was just a stone throw away from Taynia?

Find out next chapter perhaps. Well, at least ONE of those questions will be answered. The rest? You'll just have to stay along for the wild ride to the end.


End file.
